


hurricane | frerard

by echo_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, In a storm, Linda fuck off, M/M, Mikey Way is there, My Chemical Romance References, Pete Wentz is there, Seriously why are you fucking on a mattress, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage - Freeform, cocks, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, yaasss cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_account/pseuds/echo_account
Summary: When a storm hits and Gerard and Frank find themselves trapped, what will happen? (SMUT WARNING)





	1. Art Block

Gerard huffed, stepping back slightly to observe the painting that stood in front of him.

At first sight, the canvas perhaps may have seemed like a flurry of dark wet paint splotches and pencil smudges; an abstract masterpiece.

To Gerard Way, the portrait standing before him was nothing more than a mess.

It was only when Gerard began painting once again; this time with a dark red, an unwanted head popped around the doorframe.

"Need to get outta here, kiddo," said his mother, Donna.

Gerard looked up in the direction of the voice, frowning - it was two in the afternoon, they weren't due to leave for dinner for another five hours.

Donna saw the obvious expression on her son's face.

"A hurricane's 'bout to hit. Pack your stuff quickly. We're going with Linda and her family, Frank's gonna be there."

Gerard nodded, although he couldn't care less. His family knew the Iero's well; however Gerard couldn't say the same - if a visit was even mentioned, Gerard was down, locked in the basement. Linda Iero hated him.

"You get packing, then. We're heading up to the school - it's the nearest shelter, we think,"

With that, Donna left the basement. Gerard sighed uneasily, glancing at his painting and hearing the rain batter down on top of the house. In most ways, Gerard was very protective of his basement room, after years of begging his parents to have it.

Although the floorboards were creaky and splattered with paint, the bed was unmade, and there were no windows, Gerard enjoyed the peace and quiet, and didn't allow anyone near it. Including his mother, for that matter.

Hearing another gust of wind whip menacingly against the house, Gerard set his paintbrush down. 'A hurricane', his mother had said. Gerard had been through many hurricanes before, and having to spend a couple nights in a shelter with Linda Iero, of all people, would be plain torture. 

But as the faint call of his mother's voice telling him to hurry up bounced down the stairway, Gerard reluctantly began to pack a duffel bag. 


	2. Leaving Too Soon

Appearing at the top of the stairs ten minutes later, Donna Way emerged from the kitchen to see her son, smiling gratefully. Gerard definitely wasn't the most 'popular' at Belleview High, and his looks said it all. Sporting greasy black hair that strung over his face, pale skin, menacing hazel eyes and gloomy black clothing, Donna saw her son as nothing less of a star.

Mikey soon joined the pair; thumping downstairs like a bowling ball. He was thirteen, in his first year of high school and practically the Ralph Wiggum of Belleview, yet had the energy of a five year old on steroids - much to Gerard's dismay.

"Are we ready to go yet? Pete's already there!" Mikey asked hopefully, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Yes, we were waiting on you, Mikes. The storm's getting worse, let's go," Donna instructed, grabbing her keys off the counter. "Where's Dad?" Gerard murmured. "Already there, he finished already," Mikey replied, running into the garage. Gerard sighed, muttering 'oh god' to himself quietly, before joining his family.

Gerard and Mikey squeezed into the backseat uncomfortably, next to a mound of blankets and pillows; presumably packed by their mother. Donna started the car almost immediately; the deafening sounds of the storm to be heard as she backed out.

"Gee did you hear about the hurricane?" Mikey asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Nope," Gerard muttered.

"It's supposed to be really big, and it's gonna hit tonight." Mikey replied excitedly. Mikey didn't seem to notice Gerard's lack of interest; rambling on about what he'd learnt about hurricanes in school. Before long, Donna joined him, and somehow the car ride on the way to the shelter turned into a long discussion about storms.

"What do you think they're gonna name it?" Mikey asked eagerly.

'Storm shut the fuck up' crossed Gerard's mind, and deciding not to repeat it, he glanced out of the window as they entered the school grounds. There had to be hundreds of people there, all carrying mattresses and suitcases. Gerard's vision reverted upwards, towards the sky; an unsettling grey colour as the rain became stronger. It all seemed so similar to the background in one of his paintings; a cloudy beach he'd done a couple months back. Gerard liked that painting, he wasn't so sure he liked  _this_  scene.

"Be careful getting out," Donna reminded the boys, pulling into an empty space. Gerard shielded his face from the rain; the wind sharp against his cheek like a knife. At the sight of Linda Iero, Gerard rolled his eyes. In this weather, she was still wearing a dress and fur coat.

"Donna!" she called, practically splitting Gerard's eardrums. He decided not to speak, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading towards the school, taking no notice of the boy standing a few feet away.


	3. Trapped In Darkness

Frank Iero was a pretty quiet kid. He had short black hair that flopped over his face a little bit, had dark eyes and eyeliner. 'You look too much like Gerard,' was a common thing for Linda to say to him. He didn't care. Gerard and him had never spoken, and it seemed like he didn't want to. Frank watched him disappear into the school they both shared, past the classes they had together, past the locker they shared.

He trailed alongside his parents, Mikey, and Donna, hands deep in his jacket, gazing glumly at the frightening clouds booming above them. He didn't like hurricanes, not one bit.

The school corridors, it turned out, were littered with families - little kids and exhausted parents - police officers strolled around, and the rain was leaking through the roof. Gerard Way was slumped in one corner, remaining silent as Linda tutted and Mikey snickered. Frank looked at Gerard up and down. He wore black jeans, black Doc Martens, a Metallica shirt and black jacket. Frank was basically wearing the same, and bit his lip as he knew his mother would be onto him for that.

"Mum, I'm gonna go find Pete!" Mikey called, not even finding time for an answer, he had run off already. Donna grinned after him, and for a second, Linda actually smiled.

"Right," Donna began, looking around. "They're giving out free water in the boiler room - should we get some?" she asked Linda.

"Yes, we should. Frank and... Gerard can get it,"

At that point, Gerard's head snapped up like he'd been shot. Frank stood awkwardly, a few feet away. "Uh, can I just stay here?" the black-haired boy asked nervously. "No, Gerard, you can go get them. Go. Now." Donna said sternly.

Gerard huffed, getting up from the floor, taking his sketchbook with him. "Come on," he muttered to Frank, leaving quickly.

Once they were in the hallway, Frank knew it was best to actually say something.

"Uh, hi," he stammered, trying to keep up with Gerard's pace.

"Hi." was all he got back.

"Whose your teacher? I have Miss. Buckerly, she's a bitch, y'know," Frank said, trying to make a conversation. He actually did know Gerard's teacher; he sometimes delivered messages to his class, but at this point he just wanted a conversation.

"Mr. Peters," Gerard replied airily. Frank frowned at his tone. Was he angry? Oh god, was he actually angry at Frank?

"Are you... mad at me?" he asked quietly, as they headed quickly towards the boiler room. It was only a short walk across the courtyard, but as they entered, the wind whistled even louder, and it was dark, and smelled of gasoline and mildew. Frank glanced out the room uncertainly, Gerard picking up two trays of water bottles.

"No, why would I be?" he finally answered.

He dropped the water.

"Too heavy," he muttered, after seeing Frank's confused face. "Uh, can you grab some?"

Frank stepped over, picking up another tray, resting it on his hip. Gerard almost seemed as if he was about to say something, his mouth open, when the boiler room quivered - it actually quivering.

'Holy shit...' Frank hissed under his breath, a little louder than expected.

The rain was definitely stronger, pounding against the concrete walls. The single lightbulb in the room; hung in the corner from a chain, flickered. Frank's heart raced, almost dropping the water as another gust of wind shook the walls.

"We should get going," Frank began, mouth dry.

"Oh, yeah," Gerard replied, breaking out of his little trance. The boys began to walk towards the door; a metal bolted one. The boiler room was only used in emergencies; not even by the caretaker, and the cobwebs definitely proved it. Suddenly thunder boomed, lightning lighting up the whole courtyard, and the door slammed shut, right in front of their faces.

"What the f-" Frank began to yell, but was silenced by the light in the corner flickering shut.

"Oh shit!" Gerard shrieked, dropping his tray of water with an almighty thud, skidding across the concrete floor like rats. Frank was trembling, slowly managing to put his tray on the ground. The room around them was completely pitch black and freezing. They were trapped. 


	4. Night Talks

"HELP!' Gerard screamed, banging his fists on the metal door. He hissed in pain, holding his wrist tight. "Are you okay?" Frank asked, although he was feeling as faint as ever.

"Fuck, uh, yeah," Gerard muttered. Frank saw the flicker of light as he grabbed his flashlight out, wincing at the brightness before aiming it towards the ground.

"Uh, get me one of the water bottles," he said.

Frank searched for a water bottle, finding one in the corner, by his feet, and handing it to Gerard. He dumped the water out quickly, before putting the flashlight in the bottle. The room lit up with a bright white light, Gerard holding up the makeshift lantern.

"Fuck, are we locked in?" Frank managed to ask, tugging at the metal bolt.

Gerard kicked the door once, with his hard boots. The door didn't move - the bolt was locked shut with no key.

"Fuck, I think we are. Are you okay? You don't like storms, do you?" Gerard asked, holding Frank's wrist.

Frank seemed to get even more nervous at the touch. 'What the fuck?' he thought to himself quickly, shaking his head.

"You don't look too good. Sit down, okay?"

Frank felt his way across the room, lying down on a mattress in the corner. It was wrapped up in plastic and felt freezing against his ass, but it would have to do.

Another gust of wind shook the walls, and Frank lay back, whimpering.

"Hey hey, it's alright, okay? They'll come lookin' for us soon," Gerard comforted him, taking a seat beside the frightening boy. Frank appreciated the sympathy, finding himself cuddling up to Gerard.

"It's... it's really c-cold," Frank shivered. Gerard took his jacket off quickly, lying it over the both of them. The fabric was warm and cosy against Frank's skin, he liked it. Gerard saw a tiny smile spread over Frank's face, and he instantly relaxed.

"I'm sorry for being a dickhead before - it's just, uh, I don't do good with new people," Gerard attempted to explain.

"It's alright." Frank replied. "I don't do well either," he laughed softly.

Gerard felt better already, snuggling into the younger boy.

"Do you wanna play truth or dare?" he asked.

Frank giggled. "Sure,"

Gerard grinned. "I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"I'm going to pick truth, not because I'm a pussy, but because it's fucking freezing and I don't want to be away from you." Frank said.

"Okay then, truth, do you believe that Mr. White is a pedo?" he chuckled, making Frank laugh.

"Yes! He actually fucking groped my friend Ray last week!"

They both burst into laughter, echoing throughout the boiler room. For a few seconds, the wind and rain seemed to die away, as the only sounds to be heard were Gerard and Frank's laughter, and slightly gross questions. Not one of them chose dare, but it was fine with both of them. They stayed snuggled up for the next hour, the hurricane slowly but surely closing in on them, and for once in both of their lives, felt at peace. 


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (smut warning, next chapter)

"I think your mom doesn't like me," Gerard giggled, shortly after having asked a question about her. Frank, who was erupting into fits of giggles, calmed down. "She doesn't like me either, it's okay," he snickered, gazing up at the ceiling.

"She says I dress too much like you, and she doesn't like my music, and she's homophob..."

Frank's voice trailed away, as it dawned on him what had come out of his own mouth.

Gerard stayed quiet.

"Uh, yeah... I'm.. gay," Frank stammered.

Fuck. He'd gone and done it, hadn't he? 'Gerard is straight. Why would you say that? He thinks you're a weirdo now, he's gonna tell everybody. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh-'

"I'm gay too."

Frank took a moment to comprehend what Gerard had just said.

"Y-you're gay? OhmygodIthoughtyouhatedmeohthankgodyou'renotohthankfuck," Frank breathed, bursting into giggles again. Gerard grinned, wider than he ever had tonight.

They found themselves gazing into each other's eyes; not even bothering to hear the wild, wet noises emerging from around them.

'He really is beautiful..' were the words that flashed across his mind, before he felt Gerard's lips press against his own.

Frank instantly melted into the kiss. His mother would have murdered him for this, but it felt so fucking right. Gerard's lips were soft, pink, moving so perfectly with Frank's, as his hands felt his way to his chest.

They broke away for air momentarily; gazing into each other's eyes, a sensation rippling through both of their bodies, and it wasn't passionate, it was much more.

It was lust. 


	6. Love (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

Frank hooked his leg over Gerard's hip, straddling the older boy. Gerard moaned at the friction between them; growing hard in his jeans almost immediately. Frank leaned down, rolling his hips against Gerard's cock and sucking his chest hard. "Touch me Frankie... oh...." Gerard moaned, arching his back. Frank's erection grinded against his own, letting out loud moans. All at once, Frank peeled off his jacket, tearing his shirt off, continuing to kiss Gerard's neck. Gerard sat up to take his shirt off, Frank grinding into him harder than ever, moaning to be touched. He discarded it somewhere in the darkness, Frank's hand rubbing all over Gee's ribs and stomach before he lifted his hips, unbuckling his jeans and taking them off. Gerard felt his knees become weak at the sight of Frank's huge cock, dripping precum through his underwear, moaning sensually and tearing his own jeans off.

"Fuck me, Gee... oh god, please... fuck..." he groaned. Gerard pushed him off by the chest, before straddling him. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" he groaned, hands finding their way towards his cock.

"Yes... oh god..." Frank moaned, grinding into Gerard's ass.

Gerard slowly climbed off Frank, allowing the younger boy to sit up and turn around. It took all of his willpower not to pin his against the mattress and fuck him right then and there, just at the sight of Frank's ass. It was perfect; sticking out slightly, Frank teasing him by shaking it.

"Fuck, you're eager, aren't you?" Gerard breathed, pulling his underwear down.

Spitting on his hand, Frank let out a low moan as Gerard inserted a finger into his tight hole. "Oh...fuck..." he groaned, making Gerard insert another one.

He stretched Frank out quickly, spitting on his hand again and lubing up his perfect little ass. "Please, Gee.. oh..." Frank moaned, arching his back. Gerard positioned his cock against his hole, gripping Frank's hips and hearing his moans.

"Are you ready, baby?" he growled, Frank shaking his ass and pleading yes.

"Oh fuck... oh..." Frank moaned, as Gerard entered his hole. He slowly got into rhythm, ramming into Frank's ass and moaning at the sounds the submissive was making. For Frank, Gerard felt so fucking good. He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm already, feeling weak at the knees as Gerard went in deeper and deeper.

"Oh fuck, Gee - fuck!" he let out a huge moan as Gerard found his prostate, smirking, ramming his cock into the same spot over and over. Frank's mouth formed an 'O' shape, eyelids hooded over as stars began to cloud his vision. "Oh... oh, oh... uh.." he moaned, arching his back in pure pleasure.

"I'm so close.." Gerard grunted, ramming harder and harder. His knees felt weak, his cock hard, feeling so fucking amazing as it rammed into Frank's hole over and over again.

"OH FUCK!" Frank moaned loudly, cumming all over the mattress, seeing stars. His muscle tensed around Gerard's cock, instantly relaxing as Gerard let out a groan, cumming all inside of him. The warm liquid filled Frank, leaving him breathless and Gerard slowly pulled out, collapsing on the cum-covered mattress beside Frank.

"Holy shit," the younger boy finally managed to squeak, still catching his breath.

"That was so fucking good... thank you, Frankie," Gerard grinned, finding Frank's hand and squeezing it tight. The storm outside was stronger than ever, but nothing could have disturbed Frank and Gerard if it tried.

"I love you, Frankie," Gerard murmured, eyes closed in content.

"I love you too, Gee," Frank grinned.

The boys slowly began to fall asleep, tangled in each other's arms, as the storm raged on outside. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this ended quickly but enjoy the smut ;P Please leave a kudo if you'd like :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't edit this, and it took me like twenty minutes but hey! I actually posted.


End file.
